O'Boy!
by Teri of Texas
Summary: I love Jack...But I will have to leave the story as is with chapter 16 removed. I did not like how it was going and I hit a wall...big one. At least for this story.
1. Chapter 1

**O'Boy!**

General Jack O'Neill was very busy these days. He had a base to run now, but on top of that he had to help coordinate the expedition to Atlantis that Dr. Weir was leading.

He was about to take a break from the mountain of paper work on his desk when a file caught his eye. He reached for it and started to open it when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, you want to join us for a break," Daniel asked as he leaned in to see Jack behind the stacks of folders that were piled everywhere.

Jack thought for a moment and answered, "Sure you betcha. I could always use some pie." So he left the folder on his desk to return to it when got back.

**O**

After a nice little break with his old team, Jack was making his way back to the office when the klaxons sounded; followed by the announcement that it was an unscheduled activation.

**O**

Two hours later after the minor crisis was over and back in his office, Jack noticed the file still where he left it. It was for a Major Jonathan Shepherd.

He opened it up and noticed the parent's name. He normally would look at the last posting before the personal information but something just pushed at his psychi. There under birth mother was the name 'Lydia James Shepherd'. "Lydia James…I had not heard that name since…" Jack thought. "Damn!" He exclaimed and grabbed the phone to request more information on her, ASAP.

**O**

Jack stared at the computer screen and could not comprehend the information that was sent him on Lydia James Shepherd. "No. It is not possible," he thought. "No!" He kept saying to himself, but the tingling and numbing in his extremities were telling him it was correct. Jack sat there and tried to think of something that could help validate the findings. The only possible way is to get it tested and that should be simple enough. He reached for the phone one more time to talk to the new CMO.

**O**

"I am positive, it is a match," stated Dr. Brightman.

"Thank you Doctor, dismissed," Jack said as he leaned back in his chair to reminisce.

**TBC **


	2. Chapter 2

**O'Boy!**

It'sa Boy

A tall, slender woman with straight black waist length hair, sort of Cher-ish, was moving with cat-like grace towards the table at the back of the restaurant where her date was waiting. She was wearing a flowing ankle length multicolor skirt and a loose fitting top that clearly showed the unbound assets she possessed. As she drew closer she noticed his sun bleached blonde head tilted down and looking at the table where his long and talented fingers where nervously tapping. Not a good sign. Granted, he always has nervous energy and can not keep his hands from fiddling with things, but this was different.

She watched as he spotted her with his warm chocolate brown eyes and gave her the briefest of smiles, really not well. 'Damn! What are you thinking of John?' Lilly thought. It was always hard to know what he was thinking and that is why she started to read his body language to begin with. It helps greatly.

She leaned over to give John a peak on the lips and sat down next to him. "Sorry I'm late."

"That's alright; I went ahead and ordered for us both."

"Thanks. What is it John?" She was not going to let this stretch out like before. She wanted it out now.

"What?" John asked, feigning ignorance.

"Don't start with me. What is wrong?" She stated with a warning in her voice to help emphasis the words.

"Never could get anything past you. You know you are the only one that could do that, other than my mother, that is."

"John!"

"O-man! Look you know I want to go on to college and study astronomy, right?"

"Yes," she knew for a long time, but she also knew he did not have the funds to do it.

"Well I…um…I…I joined the Air Force." There he said it. He looked up into her hazel eyes and waited for the explosion to happen, because he knew how she felt about the military. When nothing happened right away he thought maybe she will take it well.

She stood up and looked down at him and said, "Goodbye John. I hope you get what you want." That was it and she walked away.

I sat there in stunned silence for a moment when I realized that I loved her and was not about to let her walk away with out a fight. But that was just what had happened, because she was already out of sight. I went to her place and it was empty; and I tried her friends but got the big go-around. Never found her that night and ended up going to basic without seeing her ever again.

**O**

General Jack O'Neill sat at his desk remembering the last time he had seen her and the days after, before he left to go to basic. He had tried to talk with her and she would have none of it. He even sent letters, both before he left and while at basic, and they all came back 'return to sender'.

Jack leaned forward and placed head in his hand and propped his elbows on the desk when he realized that she has pregnant at time and he did not know. 'She would not tell him and she turned around and married someone else.' He froze at that thought. 'How could she do that to me and her son?'

'Son! I have a son.' He sat up straight and wide eyed at the thought of a son, his son.

Jack took a moment to remember the flight over Antarctica with is son. 'Damn, he could fly.' Plus, he is in the Air Force too. Cool!

He looked down at the file and noticed that Lilly had died during an earthquake in '73. Jon would have been three or four. Jack wondered, 'If Lilly had lived, would Jon Sheppard have joined the Air Force?'

Jack called Walter in to tell him he wanted to know when Major Sheppard got in and to let him know immediately.

He sat back and started to reminisce again.

**TBC **

Please give a little bit of a feed back. I'm starving. ;-D


	3. Chapter 3

**O'Boy**

I was at a friend's party one night when I first meet her. David had parties all the time. He had a job at the local grocers bagging and used practically all of his money to party. It was the place to be on a Saturday night. They never were in any one place either. Every Saturday night the word got out to where he would be and before you knew it there were hundreds flocking to get there.

Well, this particular night I was playing sentinel to the beer keg when she walked up to get her a cup of beer. It was like looking at a slow motion picture. I just stared. The next thing I noticed she was waving her hand in front of my face and asked if I was alright.

Of course I was alright, if I could stop stumbling all over my words. I was a blithering idiot. But apparently she thought it was 'cute'. Me? Cute? HA! I did not think I was cute. Manly…yes, but not cute. Pllleeease!

I was in my Jimmy Hendrix t-shirt and hip-hugging bells and my sun bleached shoulder length hair tied back with a tied-dyed bandana. I was defiantly cool, until my stupid mouth opened. I finally had shut it before it had gotten me into more trouble. She just thanks me for the cup I mindlessly handed to her and she leaned over and placed a kiss on my cheek. My Cheek! Oh Man! She kissed me!

I never did get her name that night but I was determined to get it the next time. As luck would have it I ran into her the next day, literally. I just came out of the pharmacy with my attention on Phil, who was talking behind me and then…BAM! I ran right over her and knock her down to the sidewalk. "OH DAMN!" I exclaimed.

I was a six foot mess of limbs and still trying to control my body was like controlling a raging bull in a china shop. I felt extraordinarily clumsy at that moment. As I tried to help her up and brush her off. I kind of hooked a finger into the elastic collar of her peasant blouse. Needless to say…the site was glorious to behold and I beheld. Then I got my face slapped. Man, could she deliver a smack. It rang a few bells and knocks a little since into me.

"I'm sorry! Please, forgive me. I'm an idiot. I…I…I…" I tried to think of something else to say, but my mind went blank. I am a genius and I cannot even think of one word to save me from my faux pas.

She stood there staring at me with this strange look. I don't know what it was but she just stared with a glazed look. Sort of like if she was in a trance, "You all right?" I asked.

She visibly shook her head, like she was trying to clear it, and then looked at me with clear eyes and said, "Sorry, I'm alright."

I finally got my head straight and asked if she would like to go into the pharmacy to sit at the soda shop and get a drink and she accepted. We sat there for a good four hours before the store closed and the manager had to through us out.

**O**

General Jack O'Neill was shaken from his trip through memory lane when his phone rang.

"O'Neill."

The airman told him, "Sheppard had just arrived at the gate, sir."

"Thank you, Perkins. Tell him to come to my office when he gets down here."

"Sir, yes sir."

I sat back and tried to concentrate on some of my work, but failed.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**O'Boy **

The shimmering sequins on the black velvet back drop of the evening sky, is framing around her as she moves towards me from the path. The almost full waxing moon is washing over her with a celestial glow that has taken my breath way. She is just like the night with her face framed by the long straight black hair and her silvery grey eyes twinkling like the stars above.

She is moving with the grace of a sleek black cat; dressed in a calf length flowing halter dress of black that swirls around with the breeze. She appears very mysterious and magical.

When she stops in front of me, she smiles and ask, "So where is our diner date going to be? I don't see a restaurant near by."

I had asked her to meet me hear so I could get everything fixed up. I had help from my friend's, especially David. He was great. I wanted to make this night extra special. I was planning on asking Lilly to marry me.

Earlier I had set up a clearing, near a private pond and garden, for an evening to die for. There is music, candlelight, and food that David had catered for me. The scene was set and I have my best suite on and now I cannot even say a word. She had always done that to me, leaving me speechless.

She tilted her head and asked me if I was alright. She had hint of a smile like she knew my predicament.

I finally shook myself and said, "You look beautiful."

That was the right answer. Thank God!

"Thank you, Jon."

"Ah…if you will walk with me I will escort you to our soiree," I flourished with a bow and gently took her arm and wrapped it around mine.

Moving down a side path into the woods, we soon see the lights the guys helped string up to light our way. Lilly did not say anything yet but held on tighter as we moved further into the woods.

We come out at the clearing to teaky torches eliminating the area with a warm glow, show casing the white linen draped table set for two with crystal, silverware, a couple of candles and a bud vase with one single red rose.

Lilly had been silent for the whole walk until she seen the clearing. She had taken a quite intake of air and covered her mouth with her slender hand as she tried to breathe again. She turned wide lustrous eyes to me and all she could say was, "Jon?"

She actually had me worried. "Lilly?"

"I-It's beautiful." What a relief. She likes it.

"My lady, our table awaits," as I escorted her to her chair and assisted her into her chair.

_**O**_

"General O'Neill? You wanted to see me sir?"

Jack shook himself out of his thoughts and looked up at '_his son'_. His…son! He can see Lilly standing there. "General, Sir?"

Jack reached out to his phone and asked Walter to cancel his appointments for the day and to get Reynolds to cover while he was gone, and with that he stood up and asked, "What say you and I escape this place for a day?"

"Ah…sure." Jon was not sure what this was all about. The general was certainly an unusual individual. He got along well with him in Antarctica, but not sure what to think about the man.

"I need to get some fresh air and I would like some company."

We had gone to the surface and climbed into the general's truck. "I thought that the generals have their own drivers?" I asked.

"I usually like driving. No sense in having a driver when I can do it."

Jon nods his head in understanding. He could see the logic in that.

We had been going for a while and I was lost in thought when I noticed where the General parked the truck - right in front of the zoo.

"Sir? Why are we at the zoo?"

"You don't like the zoo?"

"I like the zoo, but why are we here?"

"Wait and see."

He just gave me a smile and said nothing else. So cryptic. We went in and walked to the penguin house.

"Oh, ha – ha." I said in response to our location, thinking he was playing a joke on me about Antarctica.

"What?"

"Is this a joke on the new guy?"

"I'm not following you."

"Penguin house and Antarctica…ring a bell?"

"Jon." Jack paused before asking, "May I call you Jon?"

"Yes sir."

"Jon, do you remember your mother?"

"No."

"Nothing?"

"Sir with all due respect, why the questions about my personal life?"

"Just answer the question please."

"I remember stories and pictures that my father showed my before he died."

"I remember her too." Jack said quietly as he looked off into space as if he was seeing the woman in front of him right now.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**O'Boy – part 5**

This is bullshit. I cannot believe what I just heard. I am in a freak'n penguin house at the freak'n zoo with a freak'n general. Not just any general, no…I had to find the one that has the delusion to think that I'm his son. Ha! His son, well he has another thing coming if he is going to take away my memories of my family.

"I don't believe you!" I shouted as I jumped up from the bench to look through the window at the penguins. I made sure my back was to the general. I did not care if I was disrespecting a superior officer, especially this one.

"You want proof?" the general asked.

"Yeah, that would be great for starters," I snarked. Until I turned and saw it in his eyes, "You already did the DNA test, didn't you?"

The general just nod his head and remained silent. I guess he is letting me try to soak it all in. The general, I can't think of him any other way. He can not be my father. I had a father.

"So…now what, you want to play daddy?" I asked with sarcasm dripping from every word. "Well I'm sorry the job is not available to fill." I said and turned to leave the stupid flightless birds and the general behind while I tried to escape, to get my head on straight after that little twist.

I am not sure how I got here but I found the bar the perfect place to hide in and think. I was at the back of the bar in a corner nursing a beer. It was quiet and only one other customer was at the bar with the bartender, until 'he' came in.

I tried to ignore him and kept my head down and hope to be invisible to his radar. It did not work and not long his shadow crossed the table in front of me.

"May I have a seat?"

I gestured to the opposite side of the bar and said, "There are plenty over there."

"Please, Jon, I need to explain some things to you."

I took a deep breath and tried to collect myself first before I gave ascent.

The general sat down and the bartender came over and took his order and brought a fresh bottle for me. After we were settled with our drinks he got to the point. "I can only apologize so much and if there is any way I could make up the time that was lost I would; but know this, I am very proud of the man you have become. I wished I could have been there to contribute to it."

I looked at him and realized that he had been there. Not in the physical sense, but through his genes. I became an Air Force pilot against my father's wishes. He had always hated the military and he kept reminding me that mom was the same way.

I must have been staring at the general for awhile because he was waving a hand in front of my face and saying, "Earth to Sheppard."

I shook myself out of the self induced trance and said, "Sorry sir, I was caught in thought." I looked back at him and decided to explain, "When I was growing up I was always told about the mean and evil military machine. Dad made sure to tell me of all the bad militaristic mind set, that they do not think for them selves and they are just robots out to get killed.

"I was trying for years to get my father to pay attention to me or at least to pay a compliment for anything, until one day I had enough and did something outrages at school and the principle had to call my dad in. When he came he listened to the principle and then took me home and did nothing. Nothing! Not even a slap on the wrist. I blow-up at him and asked him what will it take for him to recognize me as his son.

"Well, now I understand his reply. He told me he needed 'rose colored glasses' for that. I was a few weeks from graduation and decided the and there I would pursue my dreams and not give a damn about trying to please him; when it was obvious that I could never do it."

We sat there drinking our beer for awhile in awkward silence when he finally said, "Come to my house and let's sit around and try to get to know each other."

I looked at him and thought for a moment that it might be a good thing to meet the one man that would want to be a father, but I did not know where to begin. "Sure…I think that would be a start."

When we exited the bar I noticed the parking lot was starting to get a little crowded and looked at my watch to see what time it was. The general stopped at the truck and turned to me to say something when I saw a feather end of a dart strike the general in the neck. As he grabbed for his neck to get at the dart, I felt one get me in the back.

I watched in horror as General O'Neill crumbled to the ground and I fallowed. I could see feet under the truck and I could hear more behind me. Before I could see a face or hear a word to find out who they were; I felt my consciousness slipping. The grey edges were starting to swallow me up. I fell into a dark abyss.


	6. Chapter 6

**O'Boy – part six**

"Dr. Jackson!" the familiar voice called down the hall after him. Daniel stopped and turned to see Dr. Elizabeth Weir walking hurriedly towards him.

"Daniel," he reminded her.

"I am sorry, Daniel," she smiled as she stopped just in front of him. "Have you seen General O'Neill lately?"

"Walter told me that he canceled his day yesterday but should be back today," Daniel said with a perplexed frown.

"Yes, I got the same answer from him. The thing is Major Sheppard was supposed to be in an orientation class this whole week and he missed it yesterday and he is no where around today. Walter had said that Gen. O'Neill and Maj. Sheppard were together yesterday when they left. I was wondering if this is normal for the General and if we should push the panic button?"

"To tell you the truth it is not like Jack to not check in. Let's find Walter or Col. Reynolds and see if they know anything more.

_00**O**00_

Floating blackness.

No. That can't be right.

Floating in blackness.

Yeah, that's it.

Why?

…the 10,000 dollar question.

Where?

Who?

Who am I?

"Hello!"

The silence is deafening.

"HELLO! Is there anybody out there?"

"Ssshhh! Not so loud."

"Who is that?"

"You don't know?"

"No! Do you?

"No. Can you see me? Because, I gotta tell you, I can't see squat."

"No," the voice replied. "Can you feel your body?"

"That would be…a no? I guess we're in the same boat."

"What boat?"

"Very funny…you can stop that."

"Can't you remember anything before here?"

"Give me a minute...

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

O'Boy – Part 7

"Nope…I got nothing. My mind is a blank. You?"

"Oh…I say the same. Wait, I think I see something to my left. It looks like a light. I'm going to try to move towards it."

"You do that. Keep me appraised, keep me informed, let me know what you find," said the disembodied voice. "Hey, I am seeing something also. It is getting closer. Is that you coming towards me?"

"I think so, because I am making out the outline of a person as I get closer."

"Cool! Maybe we can figure out what in the hell is going on. I hate not knowing."

The lights grew closer together and both shapes appeared to be in the shape of a human person. Both are tall men with well defined features. One had black hair and the other a silvery grey. They do have some clothing on that looked like a hand spun cloth tunic and loose pants and there seems to be a celestial glow about them.

When the men got close enough to touch, they both raised a hand to touch each other to see if the other was real. As the hands touched there was an electrical charge that was released at the point of contact and it caused a slight tingling in both of their hands.

"Interesting."

"Yeah, you could say that."

What ever made the two gentlemen decide to clasp their hands to see what it would do, we may never know; but it caused a thunderous boom that made both men slam together and fuse as one big glowing orb.

-ooOoo-

In the briefing room of the SGC were the members of SG-1, SG-2, General Hammond and Dr. Elizabeth Weir. It was day two of the investigation into the where about of General O'Neill and Major Sheppard. No one had much to go on and decided to go through the files of the NID and 'The Trust' to see if there was anything significant enough information to pursue a lead.

"I don't see anything in these files that will help find Jack," Daniel complained. "We need to look else where."

"Where do you suggest Dr. Jackson?" asked Colonel Reynolds.

"I don't know, but it apparently it is not in here," Daniel said as he tossed another folder onto the mega pile in front of him.

"GeneralHammond did not the samples from the darts found in the parking lot of the drinking establishment help us at all?" Teal'c asked.

"No Teal'c, the sample came back as an Earth based tranquilizer with no alien substances found on them. They were so common-based that it did not lead us to anyone in particular."

CMSgt Walter Harriman came into the room and whispered into General Hammond's ear. After a moment General Hammond got up and followed Walter to Jack's office and called over his shoulder. "I will be right back. Carry on."

When General Hammond sat down in the chair behind the desk he asked, "What did you find?"

Walter came around the desk to stand near the computer screen to show the General the files and test results that where found on General O'Neill's computer. Thank goodness that General Hammond had his back door available to get into General O'Neill's files. Hammond sat there for several minutes going over the information. When he finished he sat back and frowned.

"That would explain a few things, but not to what happened to them."

"No sir it would not, but I was able to find that there was another inquiry into these same files besides us and the general." Walter leaned in to point at the side window he opened to show General Hammond.

"Well I'll be damn. Isn't that the company we discovered as being one of the affiliated with The Trust? How did they get into the system? Have Colonel Branson and his team do a security sweep through our system and see if there are any more hacks undetected."

"Yes sir."

"Well I believe we finally have a starting point. Good work Sergeant."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir."

-ooOoo-

"What in the HELL is going on in here," shouted a man in a white lab coat as he was running into the research lab. There were two other scientists scrambling around trying to bring some calm to the chaos that is erupting from all of the monitors and the two bodies that are currently having seizures at that moment.

"I don't know Dr. Alonso, but if we do not get them stabilized soon we are going to lose them," said the one that was bringing over the crash cart to the nearest bed to the door. He started to pull out a syringe filled with a clear liquid and started to tapping the it to check on air bubbles when the two bodies stop seizing at the same time.

"You going to tell me what caused that reaction Dr. Brown?" asked Dr. Alonso.

"We do not know. The probes were planted successfully last night and there have been no adverse reactions since then. Until we check them out and take some test we won't know. There was a power serge right before all hell broke loose. I need to trace it, but it acted like it came from our specimen."

"You and Dr. Chadwick check out our specimen first to make sure they are still all right and proceed with the tracing of the serge. Let's hope they are ready for the link up later when the boss comes."

"Yes sir."

-ooOoo-

"Damn!"

"You could say that again."

"Damn!"

"I was kidding."

"Sorry, but…Damn!"

"I got it, and you're right. I think I remember something now. My name is Jack."

"Yeah, mine's Jon."

"Hello Jon. So…what are we doing here?" Both men stood up and looked around them to see where they were. It looked like a lab with a lot of monitors blink in the dim lighting. When they walked closer to the monitors they both noticed the to tables with bodies strapped down and hooked up to the monitors. "Hey that one looks like you," said Jack as he came up to the nearest table.

"The other one looks like you," Jon informed. He reached out a hand to touch himself and watched his hand slide right though it. He jerk his hand back quickly and jumped a step or two back as well. "Damn!"

"Oh shit. We're in one of those other dimensions that Carter prattles about."

"Another dimension?"

"She said something about be out of phase and in different level of existence in the same reality or something like that."

Jon nod his head like he understood what Jack was saying, but really did not know a damn thing. "I remember something else by the way."

"What is that?"

"You told me I'm your son."

"Oh yeah, I was pretty shocked when I found that out. You could have knocked me over with a spoon. I never knew that Lilly was pregnant and she never gave me a chance to find out."

"Lilly? I always heard dad calling her Lillian."

Before the subject could go further the monitors started picking up in tone, and Jon and Jack started to feel strange all over. "What is happening now?" Jon asked.

"I haven't a clue."

Both of the bodies on the tables started to convulse again. Jon and Jack doubled over with pain as the Doctors poured into the room to find out what was going on. The lights came on and all three doctors passed right through the two figures that were in fetal positions on the floor not even noticing a difference as the do so.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

O'Boy Part 8

General Hammond had just gotten off the phone with a contact and hoped that the information was correct. He picked up the phone and talked to his aid, "Have SG1 come to my office immediately."

He replaced the phone and sat back to wait. He started to go over in his head what he needed to do to get the ball rolling and save his friend and Major Sheppard.

-ooOoo-

The three doctors just finished cleaning up the last of their crisis that rocked the lab. The two subjects are now stabilized and it was time for their boss to show up. Dr. Alonso still can not believe we have a general as a test subject, but as these two are the only ones who have a strong reading with the Ancient gene it was necessary.

Dr Alonso turned to the door to see if his boss had arrived yet when the doors opened and three rather larger men walked in wearing what could have been mid-evil chain male armor and carrying staffs of some sort. Behind the men where two more; one was his boss Major General Jamison and another dressed all in black like an overdressed Dracula, walked in and stopped at the foot of the two tables.

"At last O'Neill, I am finally going to get what I want," spoke the stranger. He had this evil looking grin on his face as he look at the grey haired subject on the left-hand table.

General Jamison took the time to introduce the gentleman to the doctors. "This is Lord Baal and he wishes to watch the link-up."

Dr. Alonso remembered what the General had briefed him about on this Lord Baal and he shared his knowledge with his colleagues about him. He was not sure if he made the right decision about all of this.

He stopped his thoughts for the moment to introduce his colleagues to the 'Lord'. "This is Dr. Brown," as he pointed to the doctor at the foot end of the young man's bed. Brown bowed his head. "This is Dr. Chadwick," he pointed to the doctor at one of the monitors off to the left of the room and he did a little wave in acknowledgement. "And I am Dr. Alonso."

"Just get on with it." Baal snarled.

Dr. Alonso was not fazed by the abrupt instruction Baal gave and took a moment to make sure his colleagues where out of the way as he turned to address his boss, "both subjects are ready for the link."

"Excellent, proceed," the General moved out of the way while Dr. Brown moved forward to fiddle with an unusual looking device that was not something you could buy at the local computer store. No it looked like a computer keyboard on steroids. He had it setting on the table that was between the two subject's head.

"Who is the other one?" The General asked.

Dr. Alonso just looked at the General like he was crazy for asking and Dr. Chadwick replied, "Major Jonathan Charles Sheppard, sir." Alonso knew the General had received the reports about the two men at the same time he did.

"Oh, that's right. He is supposedly General O'Neill's son, according to the report our operative sent," explained General Jamison to Baal who was on his right. "He is reported to having the Ancient gene as well."

Baal looked at the General and thought that O'Neill was way beyond this guy. When he finished here he would have his Jaffas kill the insipid creature because he definitely was not worthy to even be a slave. He looked back to the doctor nearest him and asked, "Were you able to insert the probes successful as per instructions?"

"Yes sir. We did have some energy spikes that caused a minor problem, but we have it under control," explained Dr. Chadwick.

"What minor problems are we talking about?" asked the General.

Dr. Alonso was on the far side of the room close to Jack's head now and facing the audience in the room. He gestured out to the tables and said, "We almost lost both of them twice. The energy spikes cause their bodies to go into cardiac arrest." He looks up to see that Baal was not looking happy and quickly added, "And we were able to stabilize them both times."

"What caused the spikes?" The General asked with a frown furrowing his brow.

"We ascertained that they originated from the probes," Dr. Brown informed them.

Baal just nods and said, "Precede with the link."

Dr. Brown bowed his head and moved forward to go behind the table with the device and tapped one key on the device and immediately there was a hum emitting from it. Everyone backed up and watched as a holographic display appeared above the key pad. Dr. Brown continued by touching certain areas of the hologram. With each touch there was the brightening of the symbol to show the activation. "They are link to your device sir. How do you want me to proceed?"

Baal looked down at Jack with a glint in his eyes that bespoke of his mind running ideas and it did not look like it would be good for General O'Neill. "I want to see if it is linked properly. Make him fell pain. Make him fell his arm burning."

Dr. Brown looked at Baal like he lost his head. It is one thing to experiment on subjects, but it is whole other thing to purposely cause pain in the name of science. That is torture. So he just stood there staring at the display and said nothing and hoped that this Baal would not make him be the one to do this. Even though he is the only one of the doctors that can read the Ancient that the device is written in. He is sure that this Baal character knows it also.

"Jamison! Have your underling do as I say, now! Or we will break the deal we made and leave."

General Jamison was a little put out by the tone that Baal was talking to him in front of the doctors, but he maintained control and asked the doctor at the controls to do as Baal commanded. The Jaffas that came in were near the door decided to move closer and activated their strange looking staffs. There was a noticeable electrical activation at the point end and each one pointed their staff at a selected doctor in the room.

Dr. Alonso and Dr. Chadwick just stared at Dr. Brown and tried to swallow the lump in their throats. 'Well, that just puts way too much pressure on a person,' thought Dr. Brown as he realized he was probably going to die any ways and made a decision.

-ooOoo-

'Oiy, my head hurts like a son-of-gun,' Jack thought as he rolled to lie on his back. He kept his eyes clamped shut, knowing that there was a bright light out there some where waiting to blind him when he opens them. With care he started to peel the lid of one eye to peek out into his surroundings. "Oh…this is so not good," thought Jack as he stared up the length of Baal who was standing directly over him.

His memories started to fill in the blanks and he remembered the lab with the doctors working over their bodies on the table. "What?" Jack thought. "Their _bodies_? Oh yeah, Jon!" He moved to look around to see if he could see his…son. "Damn, that sounded good. Son."

If things where still the same; which it appears to be, because Bocce Ball is not even noticing my movements; Jon and I should still be invisible to these guys.

There is Jon at my 11 o'clock. As I was starting to set up I saw three Jaffas step closer and activate their staffs. I stilled my movements and watched them point the staffs at the doctors in the room. This has gotten interesting. Jack moved closer to Jon, who was waking up. "What happen?"

"You guess is as good as mine?"

"So, you haven't a clue, then?"

"You got it in one, but I do feel a little tingly all over. How about you?" Jack slowly got up off the floor and helped Jon to do the same.

"Yeah, that would describe it." As Jon stood up and tried to stretch out some kinks he noticed the guys in the room. "Whoa! Who are they?" Jon asks with a wave at the Jaffas in front of them?"

"Oh, just your typical run-of-the-mill bad guys. They are called Jaffas and work for that Ball guy in black."

"Bald guy? I do not see any bald guy."

"Never mind, I'll tell you later. Just know they work for him," stated a frustrated Jack as he jabbed a finger through Baal.

Jack was already moving over to the doctor at an Ancient artifact near the head of their physical bodies. He recognized the Ancient symbols that where displayed in front of the doctor.

Jon noticed that Jack's attention had already shifted and came up beside him to get a look at the device. "That kind of reminds me of some of the things I saw in Antarctica."

"That's because it is made by the same people." Jack moved closer to see what our good doctor was about to do. "Damn!"

"What? What?" When no answer was forth coming he asked, "Can you read that?"

"What?"

"Can you read that?"

"Maybe, a little."

"So…what's it say?"

"From what I can tell, mind you I'm guessing on some of this, it looks like they linked us to…something. If I gave a guess, I would say that Baal have us linked with that device with our brains."

"Brains? Ball? Is that what the guy's name is?"

"Yes, sort of…Daniel could explain better." Jack watched the doctor closely as he just stared at the display, but the doctor did not move. If we had sound it would make it easier to understand what is going on. Jack had an idea why the Jaffas were pointing their staffs at the doctors. They were bulking at what Baal wants. But the doctor did a quick move to change the screen and touched a symbol that he recognized. It was the word 'Oritus'. Jack turned and grabbed Jon and said, "Hold on, it might get bumpy."

Just as Jack grabbed and held onto Jon 'all hell broke loose'. As Jack would say if he was in a cliché mood. But he was not at that moment.

The doctor was able to push the symbol that Jack recognized at the same time the Jaffas fired their staffs at the doctors in the room. The General that was standing next to Baal protested and received a face full of a Goa'uld hand device. Before Baal was able to complete his task at hand, the room began to get brighter. He stopped and brought his hand around to see what has the room glowing.

With shock and a step or two backwards Baal stared in amazement at the two bodies on the tables starting to glow. "NO!" He yelled furiously. He knew what was happening. He knew enough of Ancient to know that the two were ascending.

"Jaffa, KREE!" He turned and left before the ascension finished. He was not about to be around when they completed their process.

The two invisible figures that where clutching each other where also starting to glow and rise above the two bodies over the tables. As the bodies became a glowing octopus shaped beings they raised higher to join with their other corresponding parts. Once the four became two they arose and vanished through the ceiling.

-ooOoo-

SG1, led by Colonel Carter and SG3 led by Colonel Reynolds moved into position to get ready to take the building that was suspected to hold General O'Neill and Major Sheppard. Teal'c and Daniel made their way to the main entrance when they spotted Baal and three Jaffas run out and immediately ringed out.

"ColonelCarter."

"Go ahead Teal'c."

"Baal just ringed out in much hast. Should we continue as planed?"

"Proceed with caution."

But before anyone could move in, they heard one of Colonel Reynolds men on the radio, "Colonel, sir, there appears to be a couple of Ascended beings hovering above the building."

"No wonder Baal left in such a hurry," Daniel commented. "I wonder who they are."

As if the question provoked the beings, they rushed down towards Daniel and stopped just in front of him. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" he asked. Not feeling threatened.

One of the glowing beings started to change a bit. Daniel could just make out a face through the bright light appearing in the center. He dropped his jaw and stared at…Jack. "Noooo!" Daniel whispered. "They…you…what…how?"

Jack smiled and just shook his head, "It was the device in the lab."

By now everyone gathered behind Teal'c and Daniel. Sam moved forward to stand on the other side of Daniel. "Sir?"

"Carter," he replied as he gave another sheepish grin when he notices her staring.

The other glowing being started to change to reveal the face of Major Sheppard. "Damn, that is not easy to do."

"Major?" Carter asked. Still not understanding what has happened.

"Miss us?" Jack asked.

"Well, yeah. Jack, why are you and the Major still here?"

"I--don't--know."

-ooOoo-

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**O'Boy part 9**

"Carter, there is a device in the lab inside that did this to us. Get it and take it back to the SGC and start working on a way to reverse this."

"Yes sir." Sam took off behind Colonel Reynolds into the building.

"Jack?"

"Yes Daniel?"

"Um…how are we going to get you back the mountain?"

"Let Sheppard and I try on our own first. If that does not work, I guess you are going have to call for a patty wagon," he smirks at his joke. "Do you have any suggestion since this is more your field of expertise."

"Well…I guess you could try to focus on one particular area of the mountain tell your self to go there, but I suggest that we call Elizabeth first."

"Good idea. That way if it works no one, hopefully, will freak if we succeed," said Jon who seems to be taking all of this in stride.

"Go ahead, Daniel, call Weir."

As Daniel was putting the call though, Sam came out of the building with the device on a cart. From the looks of it, it was still on. "Carter, why is it still on?"

"I thought it was best if we left it on just in case it might harm you more. There seems to be an energy reading strong enough to run all of SGC, and if we try to unplug it, as it were, it may do more harm than good. I definitely need to study this and I am going to need Daniel's help with the translation."

Daniel had just hung up the phone with Weir and heard the last part and said, "No problem. It looks to be Ancient." Daniel turned back to Jack and Jon, "Weir said they are ready and if you would both try for the gate room."

"Good. Well, campers get this stuff back to the SGC and hopefully we will meet you there."

Jack looked at Jon and gave a smile and Jon nod his head in agreement to the unspoken question. The two glowing individual closed their eyes and appear to concentrate.

While everyone gathered around to watch, they began to notice that the two forms were beginning to fade. When all of a sudden Jack and Jon opened their eyes in surprise, and appear to be in a panic.

"O'Neill?" Teal'c came forward to see if he could discern the problem.

"Daniel! The others! They are trying to pull us away."

"Don't let them. Both of you need to keep concentrating on the SGC. Do not let them take you."

Jon was starting to get pulled and Jack reached out with a tentacle and entwined it with one of Jon's. The struggle was an enormous strain on both of them. You could see it in the visible face in the center of their glowing bodies.

Daniel pulled out his phone again and called Weir back to get feedback on whether or not Jack and Sheppard make it to the SGC.

Jack and Jon struggles looked to be intense and they were starting to look a bit distorted, like they were being pulled into many directions. When finally, there was nothing. Both just vanished. One minute they were there struggling and the next they were…gone.

"Jack!"

"O'Neil!"

"Sir!"

All three of SG1 called out when they realized that they were gone. Then Daniel remembered he had the phone in his hand. "Elizabeth? Are they there?"

There was a long pause and everyone waited with baited breathes. Then Daniel heard the words, "No, Daniel, they are not here."

-ooOoo-

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note:** I like to take the time to tell everyone thank you for reviewing and placing my story on your story alerts. It means a lot to me; and a special thanks to Teri, who has been with me every step of the way. ;-D

**O'Boy part 10**

**About two weeks later:**

Sam and Daniel are still trudging away in Sam's lab when General Hammond comes into the room. "When was the last time you two had any sleep?"

"General, a…hm…" Sam stands up at attention and mumbles her words to answer the General.

"At ease Colonel."

"Yes sir."

"I need both of you to go and get some rest."

"But General…" Daniel starts out, but the General will not let him finish.

"No buts, Dr. Jackson. This is an order. Go home and do not take any work with you. I do not want you to come back until Monday."

"But this is Wednesday." Daniel sputters out his reply.

"Sir, all due respect, I do not think I need that long."

"That is an order Colonel. Do not make me assign SFs for babysitting duty. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir"

"Crystal, General"

"You know if Jack was here, he would have sent you packing long before I have."

"That is for sure." Daniel just hangs his head, while he remembers quit a few times that Jack had sent him and Sam home or to the commissary. He was always taking care of us. Ahhg…what am I saying. I am starting to sound like he is gone completely. He is ascended, not dead.

"Now go and I don't want to see you until 0900 Monday morning."

Sam straightened and gave a nice sounding, "Yes sir." …but she was not going to like this.

"Why don't you two take Teal'c with you?" George thought that at least would kill two birds with one stone. Teal'c could keep an eye on the two geniuses and maybe help with their depression.

General Hammond left Sam's lab. Daniel and Sam just stared at the floor, both lost in thought. After a moment or two of silence with their thoughts, Daniel is the one that breaks it by saying, "Well, you want to do something tonight?"

Sam gives a little chuckle, "Beer, pizza, and a movie?"

"Yeah…maybe we can check out Jack's house tonight at the same time."

"Why don't you go get Teal'c and meet at the colonel's house. I will stop and get the pizzas." Sam started turning off her computers and putting things away.

"O.K. Meet you there in an hour. I have to lock up my office. Teal'c and I will get the drinks."

"Great, see you there."

Sam finished securing her lab and turned off the lights as she was leaving and closed the door on a dark room with a few lights blinking here and there on some of her equipment. The silence was only broken from the hum and clicks from the same equipment.

Then her computer monitor blinked on and words typed out. "I am here!"

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**O'Boy part 11**

Monday morning and it is miserable out side. It is raining, cold, and there is still no word of Jack's where about. I tried to stay away as long as General Hammond told us. At 0100, he cannot tell me I did not follow orders.

Sam took the elevator to the commissary to grab a cup of coffee to take to the office. As she past through the doors she saw her teammate, Daniel doing the same thing.

"You know we have got to stop meeting like this?" she called across the room.

Daniel turned his head and smiled at her. "You could not stay away either?"

"What can I say? It's Monday morning."

"Jack would say 'great minds think alike' right about now."

Before Sam could voice a reply, the lights in the commissary flickered. Daniel and Sam both looked up to see what was happening. They noticed that it was not just one or two, it was every single one, but they were doing it at different times. It did not last but about 30 seconds and then it quit.

"That was strange." Daniel turned to look at Sam to see her reaction.

"Yes, it was." Sam looked at Daniel with a frown. "I never have seen the lights do anything like that. In fact, it is improbable."

"It was almost like Jack responding to my comment." Daniel observed.

Again, before Sam could speak the lights did it again.

"No?" Daniel whispered. The lights flickered again.

"OK, you can stop that now." The lights went haywire. It was one great big light show. It was almost like a strobe light affect.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sam asked.

"Let's go to your lab."

Both wiz kids took off through the commissary doors at the speed of light, as it were. The lights in the commissary returned to normal.

Sam unlocked her lab, turned on the light, and headed straight to her computer. "Daniel…look!" She pointed at her monitor.

Daniel came in closer to Sam and looked at the screen. 'I am here' was centered on the black screen.

"It's Jack."

The screen changed and up comes with a very familiar face staring back at them, "Dah!" the face said.

"Jack!"

"General!"

"…at your service, kids." The voice sounds a little odd coming out of the speakers, somewhat mechanical, but still distinctively Jack.

"What happened to you and Major Sheppard?" Daniel asked.

"Not quit sure yet, but it is kind of cool in here."

"Sir, where is Major Sheppard?"

"He is here..." Jacks face moved as if he was looking around in a room to see where the elusive Major was. "…somewhere."

Sam pulled her chair out to sit and faced Jack. "Sir, if you don't mind me asking; why did it take so long to make contact?"

Daniel moved a chair over next to Sam and listen to the conversation.

"Oh…I…we had to do some figuring. When we first arrived Sheppard and I where a little disoriented. Then…well, suffice it to say we had a few set backs."

"What kind of set backs." Daniel asked with a frown furrowing his face.

When Jack would not answer, Daniel prompted, "Jaaaccck?"

"We had an argument. OK" He answered sharply. Not really want to answer, but knowing Daniel will not let it go.

Sam snickered and Jack gave her his look that said, 'you better not be snickering at me.'

"So…Jack, is there anything you want to tell us?"

"What? Like what? Oh, I know…Get me the hell out of HERE!"

Both, Sam and Daniel flinched and inched their chairs back a bit.

"We love to Jack. But…we haven't a clue how you got in there."

"What have you found out about that device from the NID lab?"

Sam inched back and started to do her techno-babble. Before she even got a good start, Jack was already saying, "Ach...none of that! What I need to know is the basics."

"It is Ancient and Daniel figured it was originally created to heal the Ancients of 'the plague'.

"What…to make someone ascend?"

Daniel had scooted back by now and decided it was time to jump in. "Not at first, no. It was suppose to help stimulate a certain part of the brain. Do you remember when Janet talked to us after Antarctica? The plague was affecting the brain in the same way as viral meningitis. Well, they were trying to counter act the damage by using the device. How…you say?" Daniel quickly questioned, knowing Jack will ask. "We are not sure yet."

"Daniel, you did not just channel me, did you?" Jack stared at his archeologist with a smirk on his face.

"Jaaack, I had anticipated your response. That is all. Besides, when were you going to tell us about your son?"

Jack did not expect the question. Well maybe earlier, but he thought he diverted the question enough to throw Daniel off the trail. I should have known Daniel would not let it go. "I just found out and was taking the time to talk with him when all of this began. I did not want to say anything until I knew where I stood with Jon."

"You and he argued? In there?"

Jack sighed and just gave a look at Daniel and decided to just ignore that and get back to things that are more important. "Sam, would you please work with him, and find out how to get Major Sheppard and I out of here."

"Yes sir."

"Ah…Jack? What will you do? I mean you're in there, could you not shed some light on some information?"

"Like what Daniel? Like how long it took to find a way to communicate…or how tired I am and not being able to eat or sleep. It sucks Daniel and contrary to popular belief, I do not know everything just because I'm inside the computer." As Jack continued on his tirade, he was fading from the screen.

Daniel and Sam both tried to get a word in edge wise and were not successful. Jack eventually faded completely and they did not come close to helping Jack or understand the limitations he has in the system, he is stuck in there with no way out.

"Jack! Jack, come back." Daniel got up and with both hands on either side of the monitor and shook it.

"Daniel! That wouldn't help" Sam came and placed her hand on his shoulder to help him calm down.

Daniel took a deep breath and then he turn to Sam with a questioning look on his face.

"What? What is it Daniel?"

"How come Jack is feeling hungry and tired?"

"I am not sure? He should not be experiencing any physical pain in that form. Remember when you where phased shifted? You did not experience physical adversities. Also when I was in the computer after that entity put me there."

"Yeah, I remember. So why is Jack?"

-ooOoo-

"Sooo…you lost your connection with them." Jon said sarcastically at Jack.

Jack was still feeling upset after the disconnection from Sam and Daniel. "Yeah, why you care?" He was still up set with Jon with the argument they had earlier. "You're not doing anything to help get us out of here." Jack waved his arms at the wild scene around them. It was a scene right out of "Tron" (the movie). "Besides, what have you been doing?"

"I found the personnel data base; makes for very interesting reading."

"Damn! You just stay at of there. You hear?"

"What…you think I'll find something?" Jon glared.

"Just stay out of there. You do not have security clearance."

"Why? You don't want me to know how my brother was murdered." Anger was swirling around Jon as a physical light of multicolor.

"You bastard," Jack's anger swirled around him as well, but tinged with a little extra red.

"Apparently I am."

Jack jumped Jon and started to attack him. He was beyond care. NO ONE calls him a murderer, not even his own son. He felt he could knock some sense into Jon. With the first strike of his fist, sparks flew. Literally.

Of course, Jon was not going to set back…well lay back and let some General who says he is his father beat him up.

When both started landing punches, the sparks increased; thus, started a wild storm in the cyber-world of SGC.

-ooOoo-

The phone was ringing. It did not take a genius to know it had to be the SGC. General George Hammond sat up in bed in his daughter's guest room to answer his cell phone that was lying on the bedside table. He glanced at the digital display on the clock on the table, 0200 in the morning. Damn!

"Hammond, and this better be good."

He sat there trying to decipher the static ridden call from Dr. Jackson. When he could not understand the words, he interrupted Jackson and told him he be right there, hoping he will be understood.

-ooOoo-

It took General Hammond two hours to make it to his office. The elevators kept staling. When Colonel Carter and Dr. Jackson showed up, he let loose with his anger. "What in blazes is going on here?"

Both of them tried to answer at the same time and he could catch a few words. Like…Jack…computer…talked…something wrong.

"Stop! One at a time, please. Colonel, you first."

"Yes, sir. Daniel and I came in early to start working and we discovered Jack."

"General O'Neill?"

"I am sorry sir, General O'Neill," Sam corrected herself before she continued. She berated herself for even making the slip. "He was able to get our attention by causing the lights to flicker in the commissary. When we made it back to my lab, we discovered a message on the screen of my lab computer. As soon as both of us were in there, General O'Neill popped up on the screen."

"…In the computer system?"

"Yes, sir. We were unable to glean much from him when he started to get up set about being in there."

Daniel entered the conversation about here to finish for Sam, because she was starting to show her emotion of the situation. "We tried to calm him down, but he would not listen and the next thing we knew, he was fading away from the screen. We have not seen anything from him since. We have tried to make contact but the base has gone haywire since then."

By now, Sam had composed herself enough to finish. "We do not know what is actually causing the malfunctions, but it may have a direct link to General O'Neill and Major Sheppard, sir. Most of the malfunctions are due to energy surges from a source unknown to us."

"Colonel, I want you and Dr. Jackson working together in finding away in get those two out of our systems, hopefully in human form."

"Yes, sir."

"We will do our best, General."

"Dismissed."

-ooOoo-

The little cyber-storm has grown to cyclonic proportions, when one of Jack's punches landed on the side of Jon's head with resounding crack. Jon staggered back and just stood there looking at Jack with a frown on his face. He did not move a muscle; his fist was still raise as if he was pulling back for a punch of his own. Jack stopped and looked, his anger forgotten as he tried to get Jon's attention. While waving a hand in front of Jon's face, Jack singsong, "Youuuu-whoooo? Jon? Snap out of it?"

Not long, Jon started to blink slowly and lowered his arms. He tried very hard to focus his eyes on Jack. "Jon? Can you hear me?"

Finally, Jon's eyes focused and looked at Jack and started to shake his head slowly, "I had no idea it could hurt so much?"

"What…the punch to the head?"

"No…the memory…the emotions."

"What are you talking about?" Jack thought maybe he hit him too hard and started to feel guilty. However, he could not take what Jon had said about him and Charlie. It stirred up some major pain and emotion.

"Charlie's death," Jon whispered. "I had no concept of what you went through until now. I am so sorry. I…I…" He could not go any further, because of the lump he had in his throat that would not let him get his words out to say how bad he felt about what he said earlier. Instead, he just sat down where he was standing and placed his hands over his face to hide his shame at what he had done to Jack.

Jack straightens up and let his arms hang loosely at his side as he watched Jon break down. He tried to understand what had happened. How could Jon understand? Was it the hit to the head? Jack watched as Jon curl up into a tight ball while sitting in an Indian style potion, rocking and still bury his head in his hands.

"Jon?" Jack stepped closer and called again, "Jon?" Indecision made him hesitate, but he could not let Jon suffer his pain. Therefore, Jack sat down beside him with no knees creaking, as they would have if he really were in his physical form. He reached out, drew Jon in to rock and whispering non-sense words to try and sooth him. "Ssshhh, it will be all right."

After what seems to be an eternity, Jon raised his head and looked at Jack. "I had no idea. I am sorry for the things I said. I was just angry and…I guess I just wanted to strike out at something and you were convenient."

"I think I understand. I am not sure why you were so angry."

Jon sat there next to Jack and thought of what it really was that up set him the most. "My mother died when I was three and I was pretty much raised by James. I had called him Dad, but I could never connect with him. By the time of high school I was determined to go in the direction I wanted and it definitely was in the opposite direction of what James wanted." Jon paused to pick his words, before continuing. "I know I said some of this before, but it is connected to the anger. James did not conform to the military mindset and he always made a point to tell me that my mother was the same way. He kept throwing that at me when we clashed. 'Your mother would not have approved Jonathan.' I am guessing that most of my anger is stemming from the anger I had at mom for leaving me and having James throw it back into my face." He sat up a little straighter and looked Jack in the eye and said, "When you told me about being my…biological father, I wanted to run. I could not take the fact that it meant that both of my parents left me behind."

Jack sighed and gave a little extra squeeze with the arm that is still draped over Jon's shoulder. He sat there in silence with his arm around Jon's shoulder waiting for him to finish.

"When you kept hitting me, I was seeing visions. Flashes of faces and feelings were assaulting me. The last one put all of the pieces together and hit me with the pain you felt when…wh…" Jon could not go on. There was a lump in his throat and his eyes were threatening to flood. He cleared his throat and found the words, "When you found Charlie." He whispered the words so low that Jack almost did not catch them. Even though he is sitting so close. When he heard them, he inhaled a quick breath at the thought of Jon even seeing or feeling that moment in his life. Jack could not sit there with out taking Jon back into is arms for comfort, both for himself and Jon.

-ooOoo-

The room was filled with human like creatures sitting at what appeared to be computer terminals. Each looked very similar to the other with grey jump suits with hoods. They appear to have blue energy currents glowing trails through out their bodies. One of the beings turns in his chair and calls another over to his console. This being was a little bit different from the rest. The face looked similar to a certain Colonel Carter in the SGC, but what set of the difference is the energy that was running through the body was more red in color.

"What is the problem Potentia?"

"We are picking up a power fluctuation in sector D and it is so great an amount that it is bouncing through to the other sectors. It is causing some damages to the grid, ma'm"

"Send Circumire to check it. Maybe he can re-route the power. Also get the techs to repair the other damages."

"Yes, ma'm!"

TBC

It's not that bad, is it?


	12. Chapter 12

**O'Boy part 12**

The briefing room was quiet as Sam and Daniel walked in. No one else was there yet, but both were due in a briefing with General Hammond soon. As they laid the files down on the table that they were carrying, General Hammond came out of his office with two visitors in suits. The General did not look very happy. In fact, he look down right pissed.

All Sam could think of while standing at attention, was that this did not bode well for Jack. The suits had an air of NID. This gave Sam an uncomfortable feeling.

"At ease colonel" General Hammond stopped at his usual chair and proceeded to introduce the men. "Special Agent Matthew Bowen and Special Agent Russell Cobb are here from a new division of the U.S. government and they are here at the request of President Hayes. Gentlemen, this is Doctor Daniel Jackson and Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter. You will be working as a team on the assignment. Agent Cobb and Colonel Carter you will have joint leadership. However, if there is a conflict of any kind you will clear it with me. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Carter answered, but she really did not like the idea.

Daniel sat down after the introduction. The general proceeded to set next and the rest followed. Daniel looked at the two men and was not happy at what he saw. Agent Cobb looked to be a… He could not put a finger on it. The person was about the same height as he and has thinning blond hair. The eyes are a steely blue grey, cold in fact. The lines on his face show little or no laughter in his life. He is wearing a plain black suite that was not very expensive and was apparently not his favorite mode of dress. Agent Cobb could not pull his neck into a comfortable position away from his collar, as if it was constricting. Other than that, he sat straight and showed nary an emotion.

The other person was the complete opposite. You can tell he loved suits; he had on an Armani and tailored properly to fit perfectly. He stood about the same height as his partner, but his hair was a thicker blonde with hazel eyes; he was well groomed. If Jack were there, he would say that the first one was a Mr. Smith want-a-be from the _Matrix_ and the other was a clone of _Tim McGraw_, minus the beard. All in all Daniel thought they were not what you would expect from NID. However, there was something that he could not lay a finger on it yet. Nevertheless, he will find it, given time.

The General began our briefing by asking us to update them on our findings. This was going to be a long day.

-ooOoo-

"What do you mean you can not find them?" Baal yelled at his minions. "I want O'Neill found."

"But…my lord, the informant told us they were at the SGC, how are we to get them if we cannot enter the base?"

Baal stood up from his appointed throne, stared unblinkingly into his Jaffa's eyes, and said, "I do not care how you do it, but you will get in there and retrieve my property and O'Neill. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, my lord. Sir…hhhow…do we bring them back if they are n…not …not…you know."

Baal tilted his head, looked at the Jaffa, and felt a thrill of pleasure from the fear radiating off his slave. He smiled and told the Jaffa to come forward. When the Jaffa rose, he moved forward as commanded. Baal inhaled the perfume of fear. 'Yesss…that's right come closer,' he thought. Baal reached out a hand to wipe the brow of the Jaffa and brought his hand to his nose to breath in the aroma of the Jaffa. Baals eyes glowed with extreme pleasure and then with the speed of light the Jaffa was suspended from Baals hand as he clasped the Jaffa by his throat. "You will not fail. I want O'Neil and the device. I do not care about the other Ta'ri, as long as you bring me O'Neill. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes my lord," the Jaffa rasped out.

Baal brought his First Prime's face closer and stretched out his tongue to wipe clean the sweat from the fearful man. Then Baal tossed him away and commanded, "Go and bring me what I need quickly or I will make sure you will satisfy my hunger in his place."

The Jaffa stood up and bowed to his lord, "Yes, my lord." He turned and left quickly.

-ooOoo-

What…the hell! Jack looks up and saw several beings surrounding him and Jon. They kind of look like Jaffa with staff weapons. The head-honcho pointed his 'staff' at us and said, "Get up, and follow us."

"Wait a minute. Who are you?"

"Silence!" Honcho person yelled and touched Jack with the tip end of the staff to his shoulder and Jack experienced a surge of pain waving through out his body.

"Shit"

Jack convulsed on the ground next to Jon. Jon started to reach out to Jack but received the same treatment before he could finish his reach. Both Jack and Jon lay on the ground completely immobile, but conscious of their prosecutors. Both men were picked up and dragged away.

Being paralyzed was never a fun event, thought Jack. Why there was Jaffa want-a-be's in here, he did not know. Where were they taking us? He could not understand why he and Jon had been in the SGC systems this long and not have run across them before?

After what only seem to be a minute, they were entering what looked like a building made of spider web. The threads of the web stretched out to all points of this world. He and Jon had noticed them before and never thought that they had a central location. They both thought they were just the line of communication from one terminal to another. The Jaffa want-a-be's dragged them through corridors through the web with twists and turns similar to the SGC. Jack tried to keep track of the changes as they went. There were doors that glowed different colors. One may be blue and the next would be green. Every door had its own color. Soon they were entering a double door that glowed white.

'Yeah! Control room,' thought Jack, when he spied the consoles running the circumference of the circular room. 'Okay, this is defiantly…weird.'

The security detail, that brought Jack and Jon in, dropped them down in the middle of the room, backed up a few feet, and stood at attention.

"Thank you, Circumire," spoke a familiar voice, from somewhere near his upper right of his body as Jack laid there. Since the only thing he could move was his eyes, he was not sure what he was seeing. It just looked like a grey and red blur.

The person, if that is what you call them; step around so they could see each other clearly. "Who are you? What agency sent you?"

Jack could just make out Jon to his left in about the same position and could tell he was all right for the moment. Therefore, when Jack looked back up to answer the questions, he froze upon seeing the face before him. "Carter!"

"Where did you here that name?"

"She…you…ah…works for me." Jack could tell that sounded lame, so he was sure it did to this…ah…person also.

"Works for you? That is not possible. She is my creator not a program."

"Well, I got news for you, I am her CO and she is my subordinate."

"Lies!" She yelled. "Take them to containment and have them scanned."

"Whoa! Now wait a minute. I am not lying here. He and I are from the outside world and we got caught up in this inter-dimensional computer world by mistake."

Jon decided that that statement needs a comment, "Inter-dimensional?"

"Well, it is the best possible idea I could think of to explain what happened to us."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Silence! Take them now!"

Before Jack or Jon could make any snide remarks the 'want-a-bes' picked them up again and drug them off, still paralyzed.

TBC – HaHaHaHaHa!


	13. Chapter 13

**O'Boy part 13**

'This is another fine mess you got me into,' Jack thought, as he looked around. He and Jon were in a so-called cell. It is a 10 x 10 room with nothing in it but them. They were both stuck to the walls, literally. It kind of reminded Jack of Baal's little gravity web thingy. He hated that thing. This was no different.

Jack noticed that his head, fingers, and feet are starting to tingle. He was hoping that is a good sign that his feeling was coming back and the end of the paralysis. Before Jack had any other thought, in comes the Carter look-a-like along with the head goon from earlier.

"Now, you will tell me who sent you."

"Good--straight to the point, no mincing of words and no added threats…yet," Jack snarked.

Carter twin turned to her goon and nodded her head. Goon came forward, brought up the same stick as before, and laid it on Jack's chest. Jack was expecting the paralyzing jolt from earlier, but got an intense pain shocking his senses. This was very different and because of the unexpectedness of it, Jack was unable to control his scream, before it slipped out of his mouth.

Jon shouted for them to stop and he thrashed about trying to get loose so he could help stop what they were doing to Jack…his father.

Carter twin repeated her demand, "Tell me who sent you," no questions, just a straight out demand. She could play a Goa'uld very easily. In fact, Jack thought she would be number one on the hit parade.

"No one sent us. We arrived here by accident," Jon said, hoping this was enough. He kept his eyes on Jack while he was talking. He did not like what he saw. Jack was slipping into unconsciousness and his body became relaxed on the wall, just like if he decided to go to sleep.

"How so?"

"I'm not sure. Some NID people took us; at least it is what Jack called them. They had us hooked up to some so-called Ancient device and something went wrong and here we are."

"Ancient?"

"Yes, 'The Ancients'."

Before I could ask anything, she and her goons turned around and left. I looked over at Jack to see if he was all right. He was still unconscious.

--

"_Jack?"_

"_Whaaat?"_

"_Open your eyes and see where you are."_

_Jack was not ready to; not after the Jaffa wanta-be zapped him with their stick. Besides, I have not a clue as to who it is wanting him to open his eyes. _

_Patient was apparently their virtue, because I could still feel them there. Watching me, and knowing I am conscious. I can feel them there, just on the fringe of my consciousness. Therefore, I slowly opened my eyes to peek out and see what is around me. I know I am not dead yet, but I was not feeling any of the major pain I was earlier. Once I could see a bit of my surroundings, I widened my eyes to their fullest. _

_Wow! _

"_Welcome, Jack O'Neill!"_

_Jack could not believe his eyes. He was standing on a shore of a large body of water. Jack slowly turned to take in the rest of the scenery behind him. Pine trees and mountains greeted his scrutiny. Then he laid eyes on her; she stood only about five feet plus, with brown hair, hazel eyes, and a smile that reminded me of the Nox. When I got my senses back I asked, "Who are you and where am I?"_

"_Both are very good questions, but answer the first, my name is Theresa. You are at my home."_

"_Your home?" I asked, as I turned to see a house or cabin, but nada. None was visible. "Where?"_

"_Everywhere."_

"_Ah." Just like the Nox._

"_Please, come and sit with me by the waters edge and I will help you understand."_

_We moved closer to a couple of boulders and sat facing the water. I looked closer and noticed the water was full of life, as fish of varying colors would dart in and out of each other. One stopped and looked as if it was checking us out. It was big, maybe about the size of a twenty-pound rainbow trout. That is a laugh, but it was the truth. _

_Theresa started to say something but it may no sense. That is when I realized the trout I notice previously came closer and stuck its head out of the water to listen to Theresa. Then it startled me when it answered back in the same language that Theresa was using. _

_After their conversation, she turned to me and proceeded to introduce us. "Jack this is Lilly, Lilly this is Jack."_

_I was struck with an odd thought, but it could not be. Could it? _

_Theresa leaned in and said, "Yes Jack, it could."_

_I jerked my head around to see if what she said could be real and how in the heck did she read my mind. She looked at me with those Nox serine eyes and smiled. I knew she caught my thoughts. Damn...I mean…shoot…well for crying out loud…I hate that. It makes me feel vulnerable and exposed. _

"_Please, do not feel like that. We do not mean to read your mind. It is just that your thoughts are so open and we see them clearly," so said the fish, Lilly._

"_Lilly, are you who I think you are?"_

_If a fish can smile, then this one was did it for sure. "Yes, Jack it is me," before she finishes the short sentence, the fish swam closer and started up the rocky shore. In the next minute the fish transformed into the woman, I fell in love with all those years ago. _

"_What the…"_

_Lilly walked up to me and stop next to me and she raised a hand and placed her palm to my cheek. "It is me and I am very proud of you and all that you have accomplished."_

_I was confused, but hey, I stay that way._

"_Jack, do not put yourself down like that. We have seen you and applaud your many successful exploits." _

"_Ha! Not all of them were successful."_

"_No, but the ones that counted."_

_I just sat there and thought of the one that was not...Charlie._

_A fish of small proportions came closer to the shore with tremendous jump from the water, landed next to Lilly, and became instantly…Charlie._

"_Oh no, I do not believe this. This must be a very bad dream. No...you all can not be real." I got up, started to back away, and told them, "Stay away, this is not right. Just keep back."_

_Both Lilly and Charlie looked hurt, but this is not right. I tried to comprehend the significant of this, but right now, I just need to get away and try to understand it all. _

_As I made my way to the forest I could hear them talking with Theresa. I want to believe, but it was too much to take in. I took a deep breath; walked a little slower now; and tried to clam the tension in my neck. _

_After what felt like thirty minutes, I stopped and sat on a near by log. I started to retrace the events that led up to this._

_--_

"Jack!"

"Dad!"

"Oh, come on. Wake up! You're starting to scare me here."

Well, that was a bust. I sure cannot get close enough to see if he is all right. I am stuck here like one of those Velcro walls. I am not going anywhere, anytime soon. I tried.

Might as well try to get some rest while I can, I closed my eyes, and tried to relax, even though I am stuck in an up-right position.

--

"What do you mean you cannot tell us?" demanded Daniel. He had had enough of the Bozos. They have been here for hours and not getting anywhere fast. Agents Cobb and Bowen are not tell us everything. "I thought you were given orders to cooperate?"

Agent Bowen just gave that sickly sweat smile he has and said, "There are just something's that we cannot tell under any circumstances. That includes being under orders."

I turned to Sam to get her input on this but Agent Cobb distracted her. I stopped my retort and watched Sam's interaction with the agent. It rather reminded me of when she and Norim acted the same. I was surprised to see this. Agent Cobb was not her normal type of alien or human she went for, but her she was flirting with this man.

"Are you two going to join us?" Agent Bowen asked. He had a smirk on his face, as if this was normal for Agent Cobb to be flirting with any woman, or it could be my imagination.

"Sam, when is Teal'c getting back?" I asked. I wanted to know; because I thought he would be great with the intimidation thing, he is so good at doing.

She looked at her watch and said, "In about an hour. Why?"

"Oh I don't know, I thought that it would be nice to have his help here."

"I don't understand Daniel. What could he help us with; Rusty and I are doing fine and I am sure you and agent Bowen have everything under control."

I looked at Sam and wondered what happened to her. She was definitely not acting herself. At least with Norim she knew what was at stake, but now it is as if she forgot about Jack.

"So you know how to get Jack back?"

"What…Oh…Ah…not yet, but we are making progress."

"…and what kind of progress it that?" I snarked at her.

She looked at me as if I lost my head. "Daniel, are you feeling all right? Should I get Dr. Lam?"

"No, Sam. I will go instead. Don't do anything I wouldn't do and I left the three of them just standing there, giving me a look as if I was going slowly insane, and I was wondering if they were correct. Something is definitely not right and I was not getting the answers here.

--

TCB


	14. Chapter 14

O'Boy part 14

**O'Boy part 14**

"What was that all about?" Sam asked the two men in the room.

Agent Bowen just shook his head and said, "I do not know? When I explained that there were just some things I could not tell him, even when it is under orders, he had gotten mad and left."

"That's Daniel for you." Sam explained, "He does not like it when he cannot get all of the answers."

"Will this be a problem for us?" asked Agent Cobb.

"No!...I mean, no, it will not be a problem. He will be back after he has time to calm down."

Agent Cobb…Rusty, gave Sam his best smile and asked, "So…where were we?"

Sam blushed and started to tell him the exact spot from which they left off.

**-ooOoo--ooOoo--ooOoo--ooOoo--ooOoo--ooOoo--ooOoo--ooOoo--ooOoo--ooOoo-**

John woke up when he heard his captors entering the room. "Nice of you to come back; do you think you can check out the General? I don't think he should be unconscious still."

"The Carter look-a-like motioned for one of the guards to check out General O'Neill. He placed his hand under Jack's chin to turn his head to look closer at him, when a bright spark of electricity zapped the guard as soon as he touched Jack. The guard jumped back, shaking out his hand and stared at his boss for next orders.

Before Carter-want-a-be spoke, a new character came into the room. John Sheppard had another shock of his life as he saw his father's duplicate walk in. 'No, this is not happening,' he kept telling himself.

"Keep away from him and release this one," the Jack double pointed at John. The other guard that was in the room moved forward and placed his pain stick on a spot next to John. It released the hold on John and he fell to the floor into a heap. His legs were numb and tingly. It took a moment for him to stand up and shake out his legs. "Well, that was fun, not."

When John finished composing himself, he looked up to see all four watching him, "Hi, ahhhm…what's going on?"

"Come and we will try to explain what we have found out," Carter double said.

"Wait, what about the General? We can not just leave him hanging on that wall?"

Jack's double walked closer and placed a hand on John's shoulder, "It is the safest place for him and us. He will shock everyone who will try to help him down."

"I can help him down. I am not like you. I should be able to at least lay him down on a cot or pallet."

Jack-double turned and motioned for one of the guards to do just that. With-in a short moment, a small cot was brought in and placed near the wall; and John moved near his dad and placed an experimental hand on his dad's hand to make sure he could hold him. No sparks of any kind was produced. Then John nods his head for them to release the General and John waited as they place the pain-stick-type-device on the pad near the General. John caught him as he slide down and with a twist, had the General placed on the cot in one fluid motion.

John took the time to check his pulse and straighten his dad into a more comfortable position. He stood up and faced the others, "Thank you." They bowed their heads and the General-look-a-like waved his left arm towards the door to invite John to precede him.

**-ooOoo--ooOoo--ooOoo--ooOoo--ooOoo--ooOoo--ooOoo--ooOoo--ooOoo--ooOoo-**

I was in an emotional chaos. I sat on that log for I do not know how long, trying to come to terms to all that has happened. One thing is for sure, is that I am not in Kansas any more. I had to laugh at that last thought. I was never in Kansas and to think my life was normal is even laughable.

I know I am angry, up-set, confused, hurt, scared, and very vulnerable and the last thing right now was company. However, that was not to be, because I could feel a presence near me and I gave a sigh. "What are you doing here?" I turned to see Theresa as she drew near me.

Theresa bowed her head and stood before me with a quiet patience that I could never accomplish. "We are not here to hurt or scare you, but you are in a place right now that could make a big difference in your world and we are here to help with your changes."

Changes, I thought, that is a laugh. I had to shake my head at that. Every since I walked through that gate years ago, there has been nothing but changes. I looked up a Theresa and asked the inevitable question, "What changes?"

She smiled like a patient parent and asked, "May I sit with you? I would be happy to explain."

I waved a hand to the spot to the right of me and she gracefully floated to the spot and sat with such poise. "Jack…do you remember when you first received the download?"

Dah! What an obvious answer. "Yes." I did not give her a chance to continue. "You are not going to tell me that the Asgards did not remove the download are you?"

Theresa just sat there with that serene smile and waited for my reaction. She wanted a reaction then she can have one. "Damn! I knew it. Why can't you peop…what ever…do what you say you do without your hidden agendas?" I burst from the log and started to pace back and forth. "I, for once, would like to know these things ahead of time, not after the fact. I wish you would cut some slack and realize we are not children. If anything, we are more like teenagers. We are ready for the car keys." I stopped and looked at her. There was something in the way she smiled at me that triggered a memory. It was so similar to the way my mother used to be.

The smile grew. I knew she could read my thoughts and had to have caught that last thought. Yep, there goes the smile, even bigger. Damn, this is not happening. "Who are you, really?"

"I believe you have just figured that out."

"What, Dad decided not to come?"

My dad and I never got along well with each other, ever since he ran out on us, when I was seven, even though he tried to come back a few years later. I just could not forgive him.

Noooooo…I felt a presence near and to the left of me. I looked at Theresa and saw that damn smile on her face. I shook my head and refused to turn to see the person I knew was there. I closed my eyes and hoped everything had been a dream. I counted to fifty and opened my eyes to see Theresa. I immediately closed my eyes to count to a hundred this time.

"That will not help son," came the deep voice from the 'it' that stood to the left of me.

"It could be the first time," I growled. I knew if Daniel were here, he would have pointed out how childish I was being. However, I did not care. I did not want to face the man, if you want to call him that, I loathed him since seven. He had hurt me deeply and I could not…NO...will not make it easy for him.

"I can understand that, my son."

Geez, he sounds like Father Sullivan from our old neighborhood.

I took a couple of deep breaths and turned to look at my father. He looks good, tall dark and handsome. However, there seems to be something different about him, other than the young look, which he is sporting. It is the eyes; they do not look twitchy or shifty; more like Theresa's, ethereal.

Charles stared back at me, waiting for my reaction. I know he can read my thoughts like Theresa, but he is giving me the time to get a grip. After that thought flitters by Charles gives me a small smile in acknowledgement. I have never breathed so deeply before, trying to get my composer back. "Do you think you can give me a few minutes without the mind thingy?" I said while waving my right hand up around my head to emphasis the mental telepathy crap that is going on.

Charles and Theresa turned too looked at each other, and then vanished. I took another cleansing breath and sat there for a while. I thought long and hard about everything that has gone on with my life. I would flash upon many different episodes in my life where I would hold a grudge, losing time with friends and family. I have always been stubborn my whole life and my mother knows it first hand. So does my father. Nevertheless, it is apparent that things are different here—after death. The unbalanced emotions that plagued us earth-bound do not seem to be likewise here. I seem to be experiencing an up lifting of stress and burdens as I sit here…like a bump on a log. I start to laugh at the irony.

I stood up to start walking. This has always helped to clear my head. After what seemed like hours, I find myself at the lake. I sit on a boulder and try to phantom what it is that I am supposed to do. Life has its ironies and I am a walking enigma.

**-ooOoo--ooOoo--ooOoo--ooOoo--ooOoo--ooOoo--ooOoo--ooOoo--ooOoo--ooOoo-**

After leave his dad lying on a cot in the cell, John followed his Dad-look-a-like to another room with a table and chairs. General O'Neil points to a chair, "Please sit and we will try to explain a few things that has been happening here, that might give us an idea what is going on."

I took a seat near the head of the table and waited for pseudo Dad and Sam to take theirs'. I needed to know everything if I am going to help Dad and the first thing was, "Who are you, and why do you look like the people at the SGC?" Then I pointed at the General, "Especially you, why do you look like the General?"

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

O'Boy 15

Daniel had just entered the control room as Teal'c was walking down the ramp. Finally, thought Daniel. He turned to go and meet Teal'c as he headed to the infirmary for his standard check up.

"Teal'c it is good to see you."

"It is good to see you as well DanielJackson."

Daniel walked with Teal'c trying to figure out how to explain his suspicions and Teal'c waits patiently for Daniel, sending glances sideways to the young man. Then Daniel reaches out to place a hand on his friends arm to get him to stop a moment.

Teal'c stops and faces Daniel and waited. "I am worried about something and I thing I need to speak with you in a more private area. After you leave the infirmary will you go to my lab?"

Teal'c inclined his head slightly in respect. "I will be there."

Daniel nodded his head and patted the big guys arm before it took off to his lab without a backwards glance. Teal'c stood there for a moment watching the archeologist head to the elevator at the end of the hall. He could not miss the pensive look the young man sported. Teal'c hoped it had nothing bad about O'Neill. Then he decided that it was not, for DanielJackson would have told him or General Hammond. No, there was something else bothering him. Teal'c turned to continue to the infirmary.

o~oOo~o

John sat there staring at the people around the table. "Who are you, and why do you look like the people at the SGC?" Then I pointed at the General, "Especially you, why do you look like the General?"

The general look-a-like stared back at John pensively for a moment like he had to figure the best way to answer the question. "First of all let me introduce myself. I am Jack and this is Sam," as he points to the colonel look-a-like. How much do you know about General O'Neill's missions?"

Wow, no imagination on names there. "I have read about the first four years so far, but that is all."

Jack nods his head, "then you know about the time he had the ancient knowledge download in his head?"

"Yes, but the Asgards removed it…right?"

"They did remove what they could to stop the overwhelming takeover of the knowledge in his head. At one point he attempted to do the same for himself here at the SGC. He was able to postpone his deterioration by downloading a major portion into the computer system. It gave the facility the list of the unknown stargates in the network not known to the Goa'uld. However, that was just a small amount in regards to the full extent which was entered into this system."

John narrowed his eyes in concentration trying to take in this information. He looked at Sam, "you are the download that the general entered?"

"I am what you would call the "heart and soul" of the entire SGC systems." He gave a crooked grin and looked over to the colonel look-a-like. She actually gave a returning grin back. The stoic look vanished and she looked almost angelic. Oh, this is not something I want to even contemplate. John shook his head to shake the image out of it. "OK, let me see if I got it right. You are the download and with the information Dad ingrained his personality into the systems?"

"You got it kid."

John thought for a moment. Something did not make since. "If you are in part the general or dad, then why did you not detect us when we first arrived about a week ago?"

"That is a very good question. We believe there is a dark entity in our system but we have yet to locate it. This entity is what has been shielding you and your father from us. We also suspect that it had been cutting of any energy from you and your dad. I think it was attempting to, sort of starve you."

John sat back for a moment to think about this and revisited the past few days. That would explain why we felt so tired and hungry feeling. "The fight that my dad and I had broke the shield around us. That is when you started to detect us."

Jack looked at John and frowned. "You and your dad had a fight?"

"Yea, we started to lose our tempers and now I feel it was over a sill thing. It might have been because we were not feeling very well."

Jack nods his head in agreement. "But, I do not understand how it broke the shield when you were fighting."

"Well, every time we threw a punch it was like an electrical charge between us. I started to feel his emotions and well as causing a major electrical disturbance," at that time the lighting dimed in the room.

"For crying out loud, now what?"

The one guard that was left to watch over the general came running in, "Sir, the other person just vanished. He started to glow and then disappeared."

Everyone left the room to go check. Sure enough the cot was empty with no sign left to explain the disappearance of the general. Another Tron want-a-be comes in and stated the energy readings from this room had peg their scale.

o~oOo~o

Teal'c walked down the hall contemplating what DanielJackson need to talk to him about when Sam came up to him. "Hi Teal'c."

"Hello ColonelCarter. Have you been able to figure out how to get O'Neill and Major Sheppard back?"

"No, but I feel we are close."

"I do not understand, we?"

"Oh, Agents Cobb and Bowen are helping me." Sam said with such enthusiasm that is seemed like looking at a Tau'ri teenager. He eyes appeared to be shining brightly.

"ColonelCarter, are you unwell?"

"No Teal'c. I am fine. In fact I feel great." Sam started to walk towards the elevator when she stopped and turned around and said, "By the way, I think there might be something wrong with Daniel. If you go by his lab see if you can figure it out. Thanks"

Teal'c stood there and watched her leave. He noticed the slight spring in her steps. To think about it further the nurses and the doctor where in similar condition earlier. This is not normal. He decided to see what DanielJackson had to say.

When he came to Daniel's office the door was closed so he knocked. Soon there was a reply to come in. On entering the office he noticed Daniel typing on his computer. When Daniel noticed it was Teal'c he stopped and greeted Teal'c, "Hi, come on in. Oh and close the door and lock it." He did so and then walked over to see what Daniel was doing.

"Teal'c have you noticed a difference in the personnel while you were getting cleared?"

"Yes DanielJackson, I did."

"I have too. That is why I decided to take a closer look at our "Agent" friends. Come here and look at what I found." As Daniel placed his hand on the key board he jerked has if he was experiencing an electrical shock and was thrown backwards out of his chair. It happened so fast Teal'c was unable to prevent his fall to the concrete floor.

"DanielJackson!" Teal'c touched his neck to see if he was still alive. His pulse was rapid and erratic. Teal'c got up to go to the phone when Daniel said, "No!" Teal'c stopped and looked at Daniel. Daniel slowly got up and sat on the couch he has. He sat there and held his head with both hands while his elbows were propped on his knees. "Wow that hurt."

"Are you well DanielJackson?"

"Yeah…just give me a minute." Daniel sat up and looked around and then at Teal'c, "Teal'c! Buddy it is good to see you."

TBC – LOL ;-D


End file.
